Hermione's Sacrifice Draco and Harry's Sorrow
by BlackPurpleTulip
Summary: Title says all or at least it should. Rated T just to be safe if over rated tell me in reviews.


**  
**

It was the night of the last battle Harry and Draco were dueling while Hermione and Draco's dad Lucius were dueling as well.

"Avada Kedavra." Hermione said, with a hate in her heart she knew nothing about. Lucius fell to the ground dead.

Hermione looked over to see Harry on the ground clutching his stomach wincing. Draco above him his wand pointing towards Harry. "You never should have took her Potter, now it'll be why your dead." Draco said, with almost tears in his eyes.

He couldn't understand he told her he loved her he explained why he did what he did while they were at school but she didn't care she went and had to go out with Potter the Wonder Boy. Now he'll kill him.

"Draco do you really think she'll love you after this?" Harry said, his breathing ragged and wheezing.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! NOW YOU'LL DIE FOR IT!" Screamed Draco, waving his wand around as he yelled. "Hermione? I love you." Harry said, turning towards her. "SHUT UP SHUT UP POTTER DON'T YOU TELL HER THAT! I LOVE HER AND ONLY ME!" shrieked Draco.

"HARRY! DRACO DON'T PLEASE!" Screamed Hermione, she desperately clambered up from the ground and began running towards to where Draco had his wand pointing towards Harry.

"HERMIONE NO! GO BACK PLEASE GO BACK!" Yelled Harry, he didn't want her to be in his way when Draco performed the Killing Curse. Harry had a plan that would prevent Draco from performing the curse but if Hermione got in the way he'll never be able to do it so she needed to get out of the way.

"Avada Kedavra" said Draco very quietly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! uh." sighed Hermione, who jumped in front of Harry so the spell hit her. "NOOOOOOOO HERMIONE!" Draco, Harry, and Ron yelled at the same time. The boys ran towards her and Harry picked her up and began crying over her cold body. "Her-Hermione why? Why did you do this?" said Harry weakly. "Muahahahaha!" Cried a voice behind them all "Good work Draco you killed that pathetic Mudblood!" Cried Voldemort. "NO HERMIONE! I-I-I didn't mean to it was meant for Potter not you. Why did you have to jump in front of him why?" Cried Draco softly. "Don't call her a Mudblood! You-you bastard!" yelled Ron. Harry was still clinging to Hermione when he looked up tears coursing down his cheeks and dried there. "Ron" he croaked "Ron we need to get Hermione out her. Please Please help me get her out of here." "Okay but we need to hurry the others need us." said Ron quietly, thinking of them leaving the rest of them to deal with Malfoy, Voldemort and the other Deatheaters.

They walked to the brush while Harry held onto Hermione bridal style while she hung limply from his arms. Ron grabbed a hold of Harry and dissppariated to Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Harry carried Hermione to his room where this was where he lived since he decided to leave Privet Drive. He gently layed her on his bed and he admired her for a while. Then Ron layed a hand on his shoulder and said "Harry, mate we need to go back so we can kill that bastard. For her." "Y-yeah okay lets go." he said. Ron once again grabbed hold of Harry and dissppeariated this time back to the battle field.

Once they were there they saw something that both surprised them and didn't at the same time. Draco and Voldemort in a duel. Draco just barely dodged a streak of green light. They heard Draco yell "YOU ASSHOLE DON'T YOU EVER EVER CALL HER A MUDBLOOD DO YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed a curse and Voldemort fell to ground writhing in pain. He did this for about five minutes the boys didn't know they just stood there watching as Draco and Voldemort dueled. Suddenly Voldemort yelled a stunning spell and Draco got hit in the chest. He lay on the ground heaving. His breathing labored.

Harry snapped out of his mourning stage and went right to angry. He hated Voldemort for calling Hermione a Mudblood. He hated Malfoy for saying the Curse that killed Hermione. He hated himself for not being able to save her. He felt it was his duty to save her to protect her in any and every way possible and he failed. He wanted to kill Voldemort and Malfoy all at the same time.

He screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He pointed his wand at Voldemort killing him. Then he moved his wand to focus on Malfoy. Malfoy looked up and his eyes grew heavy he knew he was close to death from his duel with his former master but he knew he was going to die from the look on Harry's face. He looked murderous. And he was. "Avada Kedavra." Harry said very quietly.

Draco closed his eyes before the spell hit him he was glad because maybe then he could see Hermione again tell her he was sorry.

Harry turned to Ron he looked like he was going to die himself. Harry fainted from the exhaustion. Ron caught his just in time. "Woah don't worry mate I'll get you to Grimmuald Place safely. He dissapeariated to it.

Layed Harry on his bed next to Hermione. They looked good together. Ron left the room he thought maybe he should leave them alone. Just this last time. "Bye Mione." Ron said quietly silent tears streaking his face. He looked up. _Maybe she'll be better off this way. Maybe. _

FIN


End file.
